Soul Mates at War!
by RomanceLoveStories4ever
Summary: When Ash Redfern decides to piss off Jez Redfern. All hell breaks loose and Jez declares war on all the guys. Guys .vs. Girls. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1 War Starts Now

**Hey Guys I'm back! I am currently writing 3 stories. Check them out. 2 of them "When Life Goes Wrong" and "Black Mail Payback." Both of these stories are Vampire Academy related. I love the Night World Series so I wanted to write a story for it called ,"Soul Mates at War!"**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Night World.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-War Starts Now**

Currently in the Redfern House Hold, most of the Circle Daybreak members were sitting, talking and having fun with their soul mates. Everyone who is currently here is: Poppy North and her Soul Mate James. Ash Redfern and his Soul Mate Mary-Lynette. Thea Harman and her Soul Mate Eric. Gillian Lenox and her Soul Mate David. Rashel Jordan and her Soul Mate John Quinn. Hannah and her Soul Mate Lord Thierry. Jez Redfern and her Soul Mate Morgead. Maggie and her Soul Mate Prince Delos. Keller and her Soul Mate Galen.

They were all having fun when Ash threw a potato chip at Jez.

"HEY! What was that for?" Jez asked.

"Sorry cous, I couldn't see over your head."

"Excuse me? You saying I have a big head?" she asked shocked.

"Jez, calm down, come here," Morgead called.

"Calm down? I am calm, I am starting to get mad that my obnoxious cousin would say I have a big head!"

"Ash, appologize to Jez now," Mary-Lynette warned and looked directly into Ash' eyes.

He sighed and said,"I'm sorry that you have a big head and a bad attitude."

That did it. Jez lunged at Ash and pinned him to the wall, baring her fangs. "You want to say it again pretty boy?"

Suddenly Quinn appeared beside Jez and said,"Jez cool it, let him go."

Jez shook her head and Quinn being one of the best vampires picked Jez up and threw her. In the process she hit Poppy, Mary-Lynette and Thea.

They all screamed,"QUINN!"

Jez got up and groaned,"Ouch," then she shot a death glare at Quinn.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"Thanks Quinn," Ash thanked.

"No problem."

Rashel walked up to Quinn and punched him,"That was not nice."

"Agreed," Gillian, Maggie, Poppy and Keller said.

"Yo girls chill, it wasn't his fault, if Jez didn't spaz out nothing would've happened," James, Eric, David, Thierry, Delos and Galen agreed.

"Did you guys just call me a spaz?" Jez asked.

"Uhm, yes they did cousin," Ash responded.

"Would you like to keep your pretty boy face Ash?" she spat.

"Yes, and I'm glad that I have a better face then you cousin," and he shook his head.

All the girls glared at him. Jez was getting ready to pounce on him

"You," Poppy started.

"Are," Mary-Lynette continued.

"The,"Thea said."

"Most,"Gillian stated.

"Obnoxious,"Rashel continued.

"Self-centered," Hannah said.

"Jack,"Maggie pointed.

"Ass," Keller continued.

"Piece of crap, shittiest, undisciplined cousin I HAVE EVER MET!" Jez screamed.

After that statement all the guys were on self defense. Each of them glaring at their soul mates. Eye to eye, offense stance. And then they lunged at each other. And all hell broke loose. There was screaming and claws and fang sounds being made. Just then..

"STOP!" They all stopped and turned around. Jade, Kestrel and Rowan Redfern stood there.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Are you guys trying to kill yourselves?" Jade asked.

"And we thought you guys were soul mates. What type of soul mates do this?" Kestrel gestured at the living room.

"And with the Apocalypse coming near you guys can't be such kids! We need you guys in this fight, but if you guys are going to be like this on the battlefield..." Rowan said.

"I can't stand Ash!" Jez stated.

"Right back at you, cousin," Ash answered.

"Jade, Kestrel, Rowan, I am sorry, but I have to do this. I, Jez Redfern, declare WAR! Guys, watch your damn backs."

And all the girls, except Jade, Kestrel and Rowan walked out of the Redferns House Hold.

"Like I said, War Starts Now."

**Short chapter. Jez declares war. Teehee, what will happen next? Read and Review. Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Dress Up

**Chapter 2 of Soul Mates At War! Read and Review! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Dress Up**

**The Girls PoV**

"I CAN NOT STAND THAT ASH!" Jez screamed.

"He's not that bad, he's actually really sweet, I don't know what got into him,"Mary-Lynette giggled.

"Ash sweet? Pft, you got another thing coming Mare,"Keller said.

"Agreed with Keller,"Thea, and Hannah nodded.

"Uhm, so what are we doing for war Jez?" Gillian asked.

"Well, we need to find-" Jez started.

"We need to find Ash' biggest weakness," Rashel pointed out.

"I think we all know who," Maggie laughed

"Ahh, I like the way you think," Poppy smiled. Everyone turned to look at Mary-Lynette.

"What?"

**The Boys PoV**

"How I want to kill Jez so badly," Ash groaned.

"No matter how annoying Jez is, I wouldn't let you do that Ash, she's my soul mate," Morgead stated.

"Well you picked the wrong one."

"Ash shut up before you start another fight," Eric glared.

"So I think we're at war with our soul mates now?" David asked.

"Hell yes we are," Quinn grinned.

"So what's the "secret plan?" Thierry asked.

"Jez is the leader, so we need to find her weakness,"James pointed out.

"True, true, true," Galen nodded.

"I think I got the perfect weakness," Delos said.

"Oh? What is it?" Ash asked.

"Morgead."

"Hey, I am not being bait to my own girl friend," Morgead answered.

"You got no choice," and all the guys glared at him.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it," he put his hands up surrendering.

**The Girl's PoV**

"Okay, are you girls all clear with the plan?" Jez asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Mary-Lynette, go find Ash now. As soon as your with him, Prank 1 starts. And you know what to do,"Keller told her.

"Yes I do, see you girls later."

**Mary-Lynette PoV**

I can't believe I had to fool my own soul mate. Why did I have to be his lover. Then again, he definitely deserved it. I walked towards the house and knocked. Ash opened for door.

"Mary-Lynette?"

I cried,"Ash!" And I let the fake tears stream down my eyes.

"Mare, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked concern.

I continued to cry and he pulled me into the living room.

"Mary-Lynette?" all the guys stared.

"The girls, your soul mates are in trouble."

"WHAT!" all of them said shocked.

Quinn took Mary-Lynette from Ash' arms and pinned her to the wall,"What happened?" his grip was hurting her.

"Quinn, let go, you're going to hurt her,"David said.

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled.

Ash looked at me,"Mare, explain what happened," and he wiped away one of my fake tears.

"They got attacked by humans."

They all burst out in laughter,"Humans? Haha, nothing to worry about now Mare.

"No, they got drugged before the attack." They all stopped laughing immediately.

"We were in the forest, and suddenly, there was this weird smelling mist around us, and we started to get drowsy and then they attacked."

"How did you get out?" Quinn asked.

"I got the least effected by the mist because I'm human I guess. Gillian is human too but she got attacked before she could run."

"Do you know if their okay? Morgead asked concerned.

"I really don't know, but we have to save them! We have too!" I cried.

"Okay Mare, calm down, guys let's go," Ash ordered.

**Ash' PoV**

Although Mare is my soul mate. I don't believe her. Something about her story doesn't seem right. But she seemed convincing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. We'll be ready for what ever happens next. Besides if Mare is telling the truth then the guys soul mates lives are at risk.

**Mary-Lynette PoV**

Me and the guys were walking towards the forest with me leading the way. I hope I was convincing enough but I don't think Ash bought it. Oh well, I did my part, now it's time for the girls to do their parts. As we were walking by, I tried to make as much noise as possible without seeming suspicious so the girls would hear us coming. Our plan was pretty simple. When we got to the assigned spot, Keller Galen would shape shift and start to run around us at amazing speed, so it'd be like a blur. They were our distractions. While they were distracted, from above Rashel would drop down a soundless sleep bomb, as soon as it hits the ground all the guys will be knocked out including me. But I will be awakened with the antidote. After they are knocked out, we will tie them all up with wood and stuff then we're going to take them to the city and hand them on display at the mall. But first we're going to make them look stupid. And the we were going to succeed. We should get about 5 hours of laughs before they wake up.

**The Girl's PoV**

"Their here, I hear them,"Poppy whispered.

"I hear them too, everyone hide,"Jez ordered quietly.

Everyone got into position, and Rashel was hanging from a tree ready to drop the bomb. The guys were drawing near and thats when Keller and Galen started circling them. They all looked ready to fight but then Rashel dropped the bomb and they all got knocked out. We all came out of hiding and checked on them. The plan worked.

Jez walked up to Mary-Lynette and used the antidote.

"Good job Mare," Jez smiled.

"Thanks, is the next phase on-a-go?"

Jez nodded. Jez pulled Mare up and all the girls started tying up there soulmates, then they dragged the boys back to the Redfern household.

They all got markers and started drawing on the guys faces and they got skirts and dresses and started to shove the guys into them. After they were done making the guys look like idiots they all laughed.

"Aren't they beautiful?" they all smiled.

"I must say, Ash looks sexy in a dress," Mare stated.

Everyone looked at her,"Sorry."

"No she's right, they all look pretty damn hot in their new clothes," Hannah said.

"Okay, are we ready for the next phase?" Jez asked.

"Yup," they all nodded.

**That's all for Chapter 2. Enjoy. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was busy. Anyways have fun, read and review please. Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	3. Chapter 3 On Display

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Chapter 3! :D Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3-On Display**

**Jez's PoV**

Trust me, this is only the start. After what Ash did, this is only level one of revenge. We'll be doing things worse then this to our soul mates. But let's just say this is the funniest, for now. Us girls dragged our soul mates into the cars and we drove off to the mall. In the trunk of the cars we had trollies because we aren't going to drag them around the mall. That'd totally ruin their make up. Ash and Quinn were both in pink dresses that clung to their bodies and they were really short. Above the knees. Eric, Galen and Morgead were in mini skirts and a tank. Short black mini skirts that sparkled and light blue thin tank top that were suppose to show off breasts, but they don't have any. Oh well. Delos, James and David were in corsets, lilac corsets that were also super short, but made them look totally HOT! Thierry well, we dressed him like a secretary.

"Jez, we're here!" Rashel called.

"Okay, girls let's get this show on the road.

We got all the guys out and shoved them on the trollies, stacked on each other. I hope they wouldn't tip over. We headed into the mall and saw people staring at all of us. We headed into the mall and pulled the fire alarm. Everyone was gone in 5 minutes and so we headed for Victoria Secrets, the Lingerie place. We took out all the manekins and got chairs. We sat all the guys down on the chair and still they were unconscious. Damn that alarm is killing me. We never untied the guys, and we don't plan on it. We let them smell the antidote and slowly they woke up, as soon as that happened, we left the manekins display and locked the doors so they couldn't get out. I don't think they'll try and break the window right. We went to the front of the display and started teasing them.

"Hello sexy things," Poppy teased.

"Oh my gosh, Ash, you're the hottest thing here," I joked.

"Hey!" Morgead complained.

I think Delos was the first to notice what they were wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WEARING?" Delos yelled.

All the guys looked down and saw how outrageously gorgeous they looked.

"You girls are gong to pay for this!" Quinn threatened.

"Oh honey, how I feel so bad about this," Rashel fake cried.

Quinn growled. Just then an announcement came on and said it was safe to re-enter the building. Everyone who passed Victoria's Secret started to laugh and some stood by and stared.

"Oh Ash, I feel so bad for you,"Mary-Lynette said.

"If so, would you let me out Mare?" Ash asked sweetly.

"No,"Mare scowled.

"Let us out!" they pleaded.

**Ash' PoV**

Ugh, this dress was killing me. The girls are going to pay for this, and I have the perfect idea. I was able to loosen my rope wood thingies and so did the other guys, I whispered something to Quinn beside me and told him to pass it on. Soon enough all the guys knew the plan. We continued to plead the girls to let us out, and that's when it would be our turn for pay back.

"Please let us out? Please, Mare let us out," I pleaded. I saw the sadness in her eyes and she turned towards the girls and convinced them to let us out. They all nodded and started to unlock the display.

"Guys, get ready," I warned. They all nodded. As soon as the door clicked open all the girls piled inside and we sprang up and grabbed our soul mates. They started biting, clawing, attacking, yelling but we covered their mouths. We dragged them to the back of the store and did the most painful thing that I would have ever done to my dear Mary-Lynette. We knocked them out. How? We smacked their heads hard against the wall. And slowly the girls sank down to the ground and were unconscious. Our plan was a good plan, why? Because we got the pleasure of sexy bodies. I chuckled at that thought.

"Come on guys," and we all piggy backed our soul mates to the cars the girls came in. We drove home laughing at what we were dressed in.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're dressed like this,"I growled.

"But we do look pretty funny,"Galen laughed.

"Oh shut up," Quinn said.

And for the rest of the ride, we were silent.

We got back home and dragged each of our soul mates to our own rooms. Here's where our fun comes in. I threw my soul mate onto the bed and started to change into boxers but with no shirt. I hopped onto bed beside my Mary-Lynette and I stripped off her clothes too until she was in a bra and panties. No I am not going to have sex with her, she'll kill me. So now I just lied there beside her under the covers, waiting for her to wake up.

**Mary-Lynette's PoV**

I felt cold, naked even. I don't know where I was. I felt someone touching my bare skin, was I being raped? My eyes wouldn't opened. My head hurt. I really wanted to wake up and get myself a pain killer. Someones arm was around me, and I felt myself for a second, where were my pants, where were my clothes? My eyes finally opened and I turned my head. Ash. Bare chest, boxers. Me, bra and panties. And we were in bed. I turned my head, looked at the ceiling, and screamed.

**LMAO, there you go chapter 3. You might want to plug your ears for the next chapter. Review please, thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	4. Chapter 4 My Ears Hurt

**Hey Guys. Heres chapter 4. I'm going to enjoy writing it. :p Thanks for all the great reviews. I love them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- My Ears Hurt**

**Ash's PoV**

Soon enough there was screaming all over the house. It was deafening. Especially the one right beside me. Mary-Lynette screamed and punched me in the face. But me as a vampire, my face is hard. And she broke her hand.** (A/N HAHA Jacob and Bella)**

"Mare, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"No, don't touch me!" she screamed and ran for the corner holding her hand. Does she think she lost her virginity?

**Jame's PoV**

Poppy screamed so damn loud. Nothing happened between us.

"POPPY, SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" she asked shocked.

I nodded and she kicked me in the guts. I howled in pain. She got up, put on a robe and walked out the door.

"Ouch," I groaned.

**Eric's PoV**

"Thea please stop screaming." I asked nicely.

"How can I stop screaming? You raped me!" she screamed.

"No I didn't! I didn't do anything to you, I swear!"

"I don't believe you," she hissed. Then she slapped me across the face. She got up, put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked out the door.

"This was a terrible plan," I muttered.

**David's PoV**

"Gill, stop crying please!" I pleaded.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Why not!"

"Because you hurt me!" she yelled. Then she got up and jumped on me and jump off of the bed. She put on a t shirt, some shorts and walked out the door.

"Ow, that hurt! I'm only human," I grumbled.

**Quinn's PoV**

I was standing on one side of the room and Rashel was on the other side.

"Rashel, put the Stake down please," I begged.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Come on," I pleaded.

"No!" and she threw the stake at me, skidding my arm. My arm started to bleed. Rashel put on some clothes and walked out the door.

I sank to the floor, my hand holding onto my shoulder.

"Shit," I muttered as the blood continued to fall down.

**Thierry's PoV**

"Hannah dear, please talk to me," I begged.

"No!" she screamed.

"Hey you talked," I smiled. Hannah went to the desk and picked up a knife. Now how did a knife get on our desk? She walked to the corner and slit her wrist. But in the direction that wouldn't make her bleed to death. I was too shock to do anything.

"Hannah.." I breathed. After she finish slitting her wrist she threw the knife at me and I dodged it. She had hurt on her face and she got a robe and walked out the door. The blood dripping where ever she walked.

**Morgead's PoV**

"Please stop chasing me around the room Jez," I begged.

She snarled,"No." Finally she lunged at me and bit me and clawed at me. That was going to leave a mark. She let go and she put on some clothes and walked out the door.

"Damnit," I muttered.

**Delos PoV**

"Maggie put down the knife now," I warned.

"No," she whispered and started cutting herself. Just then I appeared in front of her with my vampire speed and took the knife from her. We were inches apart and I crashed my lips onto her. She stood there frozen and she bit my lip, HARD. And punched me in the gut. She put on a skirt and tank then walked out the door.

I sanked to the ground,"Ow, that hurt you know," I mumbled.

**Galen's PoV**

"Keller please shape shift back into human form," I begged.

She snarled at me through her panther teeth. I think that means no. She lunged at me and bit my arm with her panther teeth. I screamed in pain, then sank to the ground. 5 minutes later she went back to human form, put some clothes on and walked out of the room.

**The Girl's PoV**

All the girls were now down stairs.

Oh my god, Mare, Hannah, Maggie, are you guys okay?" Rashel asked.

"No, we're in deep pain," Mare replied.

"Let's get you guys fixed up," Gillian said.

"They will pay," Jez muttered.

**The Boy's PoV**

All the guys were now standing in Ash' room. They were all beaten up and bruised except for Ash.

"Woah, what happen to all of you?" Ash asked.

"We got attacked by our soul mates, you're lucky you got the easy one," Quinn replied.

"Uhm, Mare punched me in the face and broke her hand," Ash answered.

"Wow," Thierry said.

"Well, they hate us now, so let's get you guys fixed up. You guys look terrible," Ash laughed.

"Shut up," they all said.

**The Girl's PoV**

"Do you think we're still virgins?" Poppy asked.

"I sure hope so," Thea answered.

"I wanna kill them so badly," Rashel said.

"Same here Rashel, I won't let them get away with this. I got the perfect plan," Jez smiled.

**Chapter 4 is done. What if Jez perfect plan? Gimme some ideas please. Review! Thanks.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy Gone Overboard Part 1

**Hey Guys. Heres Chapter 5. And thank you _Lundybundy15_ for the idea. I liked it :p. Thanks for all the reviews! The 5th chapter and theres 30 reviews? I'm so happy :P There is going to 3 parts to this chapter. Part 1 is the characters in the first book and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5-Jealousy Gone Overboard Part 1**

**Rashel's PoV**

"What?" I half screamed and slammed my hand on the table.

"Yes, that's our plan," Jez nudged Rashel.

"But, won't that end up terrible?" Maggie asked.

"Yah, won't that kill the innocent boys?" Hannah asked.

"We won't let our soul mates hurt them. Besides we don't even know if we're virgins anymore, so what can we lose?" Jez made a point.

"But I hate doing this to James," Poppy was sad.

"Come on Poppy, after what he did to us? They deserve all the bull they get," Thea and Gill said.

"Fine," Poppy sighed.

"So we're going to the bar?"Keller asked.

"I think so," Mary-Lynette answered.

"Okay, let's head to the bar and start making out with hot guys," Jez winked.

"Ugh," I groaned. We all headed for the door then Jez shouted,"We're going to go on our dates now at the bar." Then she muttered," Jerks."

After that we got in the car and started driving to the bars.

**Quinn's PoV**

"Did she say dates?" I asked.

"She better not have,"Morgead growled.

"Are they cheating on us?" Ash asked.

"Let's find out," Thierry said.

"We're stalking the girls?" Eric and David asked.

"Uhm yeah, I'm going to kill whoever is touching my Maggie," Delos declared.

Everyone nodded into agreement with that statement. So we set off and stalked the girls to the bar.

**Poppy's PoV**

We were now standing in the bars. And we split up to find some guys. I knew the guys were here I heard them. I bet the others do too. I found a guy with blonde curly hair. He had blue eyes and he was muscular and hot.

"Hi," I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Hello, do you need some help?" he asked.

"Uhm, yes, I'm kinda lonely, do you want to talk?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not, I'm Bren," he gave me his hand.

"Poppy," I took his hand and we went to a corner and talked about some really boring stuff. This guy is a vampire. The evil ones like Quinn use to be. I saw James through the corner of my eyes, so I touched my lips to Brens, and we kissed intensely. This guy was a terrible kisser but he was really hot. I entwined my fingers into his hair and he pulled me closer. God James save me now. Wish granted. Suddenly James came and pulled him off of me.

"Get the hell away from Poppy!" he growled and started to attack Bren. Vampire vs. Vampire. Sadly James was beating the shit out of Bren.

"JAMES! STOP! You're going to kill him!" I yelled. He never heard me. I got in between and intercepted his punch. I stopped it and I slapped him across the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER JAMES!" I screamed and walked away. I wonder how the others are doing.

**Mary-Lynette's PoV**

Ugh, I definitely didn't want anyone but Ash. I didn't want to go find anyone either. I was just sitting by myself when a random drunk dude came up beside me and started to kiss me. He pinned me against the wall and I was trying to get him off of me, but he wouldn't budge an inch. I tried to scream but his mouth was on mine, soon I was going to suffocate. But then suddenly I was able to breathe again. The guy who was kissing me was now on the ground by the wall. Ash. Ash was beating him up. He was going to kill the drunk guy. I got up and pulled at Ash. He turned around, baring his fangs, big red eyes and he growled at me. He was a monster not my soul mate. I backed away and ran. The tears slowly coming down. I ran into Poppy and she just hugged me as I cried.

**Thea's PoV**

"Get the hell away from me you creep!" I warned. I was in a bed room. This guy dragged me into one. He was going to rape me I swear. He was getting closer and closer, I was going to need to use my spells soon. Just then the door bursted open and Eric came in. With a knife. Wait, A KNIFE? He was going to stab him. I don't want to see people get hurt.

"ERIC! STOP!" I screamed. He ignored me and started to approach the guy. Just when Eric was going to stab him, I took the blow for the rapist. Eric stabbed me in my stomach by total accident. If it wasn't me it would've been the guy. Eric was shocked and after the blow, I started to walk out of the room, I knew I couldn't get far. I found Poppy and Mare standing by a table. And I knew they saw me. Mares eyes were blood shot but they both approached me before darkness took over. I was falling but then someone caught me.

"Thank you," I mumbled and fainted.

**Poppy's PoV**

"Shit, shit, shit, Thea!" I called.

"Thea!" Mare cried.

"What the hell? This is going way overboard. The guys are totally going to kill us all," I grumbled and started to cry for Thea.

"Poppy, what are we going to do? She's going to die!"

"I know!" I took off part of Thea's shirt, the part that hid the wound and as I saw the wound, I gasped. It was deep. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"Shit, what to do?" I wondered with the tears coming down.

"I got it, you need to change her," Mare declared.

"What? She's a witch though!"

"We don't know what's going to happen. Poppy you have to do it or else she might die!" Mare was right.

"Okay, come on." I took Thea in my hands and we went outside towards the forests.

**Has this war went overboard? This is only part one. What other things are going to happen in part 2 and 3? What will the girls decide to do when the guys go way overboard? You're going to have to read to find out. Review please! :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy Gone Overboard Part 2

**Hola, my amazing reviewers, thanks so much for the great reviews. I love you guys. :D Read and review please. Part 2! **

_**P.S. For all you Gillian, Rashel and Hannah fans, I am so sorry. But they will all have a happy ending, don't worry. This is just the beginning.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously_

**_Poppy's PoV_**

_"Shit, shit, shit, Thea!" I called._

_"Thea!" Mare cried._

_"What the hell? This is going way overboard. The guys are totally going to kill us all," I grumbled and started to cry for Thea._

_"Poppy, what are we going to do? She's going to die!"_

_"I know!" I took off part of Thea's shirt, the part that hid the wound and as I saw the wound, I gasped. It was deep. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound._

_"Shit, what to do?" I wondered with the tears coming down._

_"I got it, you need to change her," Mare declared._

_"What? She's a witch though!"_

_"We don't know what's going to happen. Poppy you have to do it or else she might die!" Mare was right._

_"Okay, come on." I took Thea in my hands and we went outside towards the forests._

**Chapter 6-Jealousy Gone Overboard Part 2**

**Gillian's PoV**

I am not the type of girl to get involved with other people behind my soul mates back. But when I have to I will right? Yes I will. I am also the type of girl who will kill myself if I have too. I was making out with a random guy who worked at this bar. He was an amazing kisser. I'm sorry to David. I was enjoying this so I never noticed the silver cord. Suddenly I felt the guy being pulled off of me, then a burst of blood. I looked up and saw David stab the guy.

"DAVID!" I screamed. He never looked at me, he was busy killing the guy.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" I cried. That was an under statement. He_ was _dead already.

"David, how could you kill someone? How could you?" The tears came streaming down and I ran to the roof of the building. I loved David yes, he was my soul mate, but I can't help knowing that my soul mate killed someone! I walked to the edge of the roof.

"Why!" I screamed. The tears wouldn't stop coming. I can't live with a killer. I just can't.

"Gillian, don't!" David yelled. I turned around, gave him one last look and jumped off the buildings ledge. As I was falling a song replayed through my head.

_Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_Cause I would die for you_

_On skyway avenue._

**Rashel's PoV**

Oh kill me will you? Why is it I always end up having a face to face battle with my soul mate? Once again I was on one side of the room and Quinn was on the other side draining the guy of his blood. When he was busy I tried to make an escape for the door. But instead he lunged at me and pinned me to the wall. I heard something crack and I tried to hold back a scream. Maybe he would really kill me. His eyes were red, his fangs were baring. He can't control himself. His anger took over and hes in rage. What am I to do? I couldn't hurt him, I loved him. If he hurts me then fine be it, but I won't do it. I stare into his eyes and I saw the Quinn I loved, but this isn't him. This was the predator, the hunter. Before I knew it, hit fangs were on my bare neck and he pierced my neck and started sucking on my blood. The life being drained from me. Would he really kill me? I screamed but I couldn't keep screaming, I was drifting away. Drifting.. drifting.. a song replayed in my head.

_I'm at war with the world_  
_And they try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_  
_Right here, right now_  
_Stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world_  
_'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul_  
_I've already made up my mind_  
_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_  
_And I feel like giving in_  
_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_  
_Right here, right now_  
_Stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up in the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_  
_In your arms, I feel you breathe into me_  
_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_  
_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_  
_Right here, right now_  
_Stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up_

Well, just _drifting, drifting, drifting_ off. My soul mate draining my blood. I lived a good life. _Drifting, drifting, drifting... off._

**Hannah's PoV**

"Thierry, stop!" I begged,"You said you loved me, so if you love me, then stop, you're going to kill him!" He glared at me with red eyes. I cringed. Slowly, I approached my blood sucking soul mate. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder, but instead he whipped out his arm and I went flying from one side to the other side and I hit a wall. I heard many bones cracked, and I had to bite my life to stop myself from screaming. I knew I had a concussion. I couldn't stand this. I started to drag myself, drag myself away, and I saw a set of lips. I saw Mare. Thank god.

"Oh god no, Hannah, please keep yourself away," she pleaded as she picked me up and took me outside, the fresh wind blew around me.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I need to rest," I sighed.

_I hate feeling like this_  
_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_  
_I'm asleep and all I dream of_  
_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_  
_Your touch is what I'm missing_  
_And the more I hide I realize_  
_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you_  
_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
_But my demons lay in waiting_  
_Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_  
_Oh, how I thirst for you_  
_Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life, waking up_  
_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_  
_Oh, how I thirst for you_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_  
_Oh, how I adore you_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_"_Hannah!" Mare cried.

**Mary-Lynette's PoV**

God, Hannah please don't die on us. Please. Are Gillian and Rashel okay? I hope that they aren't as bad as you right now. I was taking Hannah to Poppy. Hannah needs to be changed. She can't live like this. As soon as I rounded the corner, I screamed.

"Gillian!" I screamed. She was lying on the pavement with a lot of blood. Then someone appeared beside me. Poppy was here.

**Poppy's PoV**

"Oh god, Mary-Lynette."

"Poppy, they are going to die!" Mare cried.

"I know, god, Gillian," I cried. I looked up and I think Gill jumped the roof. How could she be so stupid.

"What's wrong with Hannah?" I asked.

"I don't know I think she broke half of the bones in her body," Mare informed.

I stared at her.

"Poppy, you have to turn them all," Mare told me.

"What?"

"You have too!" she pleaded. I knew she was right, I can't let them die. This is crazy, I have to change 3 people.

"Okay." This is getting out of hand. I picked up Gillian and took her to the forest with Mare on my trail.

"Please hang in there, Gill."

**What the hell is going to happen to Gillian, Rashel and Hannah? Three humans, what's next? Their soul mates totally gone berserk! War has never been so bad. What will happen to Jez, Maggie and Keller? Who knows. Review please, thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveSTories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy Gone Overboard Part 3

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I went bowling and go-karting today. Anyways, new rule. I will only update chapters if I get 7-10 reviews or more, no less. :p Because I know you guys can get over 7. So read and review, thanks! What will happen to Jez, Maggie, and Keller? You need to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy! **

_Previously_

_**Poppy's PoV**_

_"Oh god, Mary-Lynette."_

_"Poppy, they are going to die!" Mare cried._

_"I know, god, Gillian," I cried. I looked up and I think Gill jumped the roof. How could she be so stupid._

_"What's wrong with Hannah?" I asked._

_"I don't know I think she broke half of the bones in her body," Mare informed._

_I stared at her._

_"Poppy, you have to turn them all," Mare told me._

_"What?"_

_"You have too!" she pleaded. I knew she was right, I can't let them die. This is crazy, I have to change 3 people._

_"Okay." This is getting out of hand. I picked up Gillian and took her to the forest with Mare on my trail._

_"Please hang in there, Gill."_

**Chapter 7-Jealousy Gone Overboard Part 3**

**Jez's PoV**

I never knew I would have to stand here and fight the love of my life. I am a half vampire I can't possibly beat a full fledge vampire. I am screwed. On one side was Morgead, on the other side was me. He was ready to pounce on me. Why is he so mad? I mean he killed the human I was with 5 minutes ago, what more does he want. The boys totally went overboard with the bed thing, now it's life or death? Morgead was pissed, mad, I could feel his anger through the silver cord. His eyes were red, his fangs were baring. Me? I just stood there, ready for my doom. Then it hit me, I was standing in front of a window. The window was high, it reminds me of that time we were burning that girl on the roof and I saved her when we jumped.. if I die, I'd rather die trying then dying by the hands of my lover. So I gave Morgead one last look and attacked the window. The glass broke and I was in mid air, I crouched down hoping to save my landing. I hit the ground and I felt the pain shoot through my whole body. I looked up and Morgead was falling after me, trying to catch me I guess. I looked down and saw blood, dry blood, it's not mine, it had Gillian's scent. Shit. I started to run while the blood poured through my arm. There was another scent in the air, Poppy's, Mare's and Gillian's. I don't know if I can find them before Morgead killed me. Please let fate be on my side.

**Maggie's PoV**

I held at stake in my hand. Don't ask where I found it because I honestly didn't know. Delos was mad, furious at me for "cheating" on him. Was he really going to attack me?

"Delos," I breathed.

He snarled at me. I cringed back a little.

"Would you really kill me?" I asked as I cried.

The only answer I got was a snarl. He lunged at me, pinning me to the wall. Then with vampire speed he bit my neck. I still had the stake in my hand. I had to do it. The life being drained from me, I drove the stake into Delos' stomach. Not killing him though. We both sank to the ground. Delos was screaming in pain, I cried so more and I got up and started to run, but I knew I would falter soon. I ran outside and I saw Morgead attack Jez.

"Jez!" I screamed and I fell down. Watching the whole battle. The blood still dripping from my neck. Nothing to stop the bleeding. And then I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around.

**Keller's PoV**

I shape shifted into my panther form. 1-on-1 with my soul mate. Until I smelt a very near-by scent hit me. Blood. Galen used that distraction and bit y hind leg. I growled and shook him off then I recognized the scent, Maggie. I jumped out the nearest window and landed on my all legs, but a small pain shot through my hind leg. I ran and followed Maggie's scent. I growled. I saw her lying on the pavement, blood bleeding from her neck. Delos' scent was on her. Damnit. Maggie was still conscious, she saw me and a smile appeared on her face. I looked ahead and saw Jez and Morgead. Morgead pinned her to the ground already. Shit. I turned around and saw Galen approaching me. I picked Maggie up and ran toward Jez. Morgead was on top of her, I approached and ripped Morgead off of her and threw him through the air. During that time I grabbed Jez and through her on my back and I ran. Then Maggie said,"Keller, follow Poppy's scent, we need to find them, now." And that's exactly what I did. I stormed into the forest with two injured friends on my back and crazy soul mates on my trail. I followed the scent and I found them. Poppy, Mare, Thea, Gillian, and Hannah. The smell of blood hit me like a gun. I placed Jez and Maggie on the ground carefully. And then I shape shifted into a human again.

"Oh my god, Poppy, Mare, what's happening?" I asked.

"I had to change Thea, Gill and Hannah, they lost too much blood and Hannah broke half the bones in her body," Poppy announced.

"You need to change Maggie too," I told her,"She lost a lot of blood too. I think Delos bit her."

"I don't know if I can change a fourth person though," Poppy said.

"Then I'll change her," Jez looked at all of us.

"But Jez, you're hurt," I said.

"I know, but if I take some of Maggie's blood, then I should be able to heal and I can give her my blood and so on," she stared at me.

"Okay then," I allowed.

"Where's Rashel?" Mare asked suddenly.

I sniffed the air.

"She's still inside, her scent is strong though, I can smell her from here. Wait, her scent can't be this strong if she's inside. Hold on."

I ran to the right of the forest and Rashel was lying on the grass. Two bite marks on her neck, and major bleeding. I picked her up and took her back to the girls.

"Rashel is almost half dead too," I sighed. I layed her down.

"Rashel," Mare cried.

"Okay, we need to run, the guys are near," I declared.

"How can we run like this?" Poppy asked, while gesturing to all the half dead girls.

"Load them up on my back," I said.

"You can't carry all of them," Jez said.

"Damn, I'll go get a car, be right back," I told them and ran towards the car that we came in. I hopped in and drove back towards the forest.

"Thank god it's a van," I mumbled as I hopped out.

"Okay, I'll take Mary-Lynette on my back. Poppy you drive with Jez. And the girls will be in the back. We need to find a safe place to change them, there's too much blood here, the boys will find us easily, let's go," I ordered.

Poppy and Jez loaded the girls into the van and I changed into panther form. Mare jumped on my back and I followed Poppy. We had no idea where we were driving. But for now, we have to change all the girls and regain our health. Then we'll find the boys, and get revenge, with 5 new vampires.

**Kay, so we will get 5 new vampires and we have one injured vampire and a little injured panther. What will happen next. The girls will be changed, but can Poppy and Jez handle all the giving of blood while on the run? Review please. 7-10 reviews before the next chapter ;) Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Spiked

**Hola amigos, thanks for the 8 reviews in the first hour or two! You guys are amazing. I wouldn't have written this chapter if I didn't have too. But the insult that the guys are getting makes me cry. Not that I'm mad at you guys for the insults, I found it pretty funny, lol. Anyways its not really their fault. So I wanted to make this clear before I "continue" the story. It's going to be pretty short, because I'm just showing you guys what happened. I just thought of this chapter now, so.. yeah. 7-10 more reviews before chapter 9. MUAHAHA. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8-Spiked**

**My PoV**

When Jez yelled through the house that the girls were going on their dates, what were the guys doing? They were playing cards while drinking. What were they drinking? Wine, now what made them freakin' crazy? I'm pretty sure the reason wasn't because of their soul mates kissing other guys. The guys wouldn't go hurting their own soul mates because of that. So what made them so angry?

_**Flashback**_

**_Jade's PoV_**

"Why do you girls hate the soul mate couples so much?" I asked.

"Because, we're jealous and look at what they did, they are so untamed," Kestrel mumbled.

"You wouldn't say that if you had your own soul mate," I said.

"We don't have one, and we want to split them all apart," Rowan declared.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Timmy?" Rowan questioned.

"Hi," Timmy greeted,"Are you guys talking about the soul mate couples?" Timmy asked.

We nodded.

"Well, I hate the boys, I want them to be broken up," Timmy spat.

"Why do you hate them?" I asked. I felt bad because some of them were related to us, also Redfern's.

"Because, their too busy with each other, so no time for Timmy," he fake cried.

"Awww, do you want to get revenge?" Kestrel asked.

Timmy nodded.

Suddenly Rowan pulled out a bag with powder.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Drugs, Phencyclidine to be exact," Rowan explained.

"What is Phencyclidine?" I asked.

"It's a hallucinogen. It also makes you full of rage and stuff that makes you do really terrible stuff," Kestrel informed.

"Timmy, honey, do us a favour and spike their wine bottles with this stuff, okay? Rowan said.

"Okay." Timmy took the bag and headed to the kitchen where the last bottle of wine sat.

"I don't feel good about this," I said.

"Oh, Jade, don't ruin the fun, it's just beginning," Kestrel chuckled.

I left the room feeling so bad. I have to tell the boys, before it's too late. I headed downstairs and saw the last bottle of wine on the floor and the boys no where in sight. I sank down to the floor, and cried. Damnit.

**So there's the reason why the boys gone overboard. 7-10 reviews before the next chapter. Thanks guys.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Major Hangover Part 1

**Heyo guys. You guys now know what happened to the guys. So on with the story. 7-10 reviews before the next chapter ;) Thank you for the 10 reviews. I loved them. :D The next three chapters will be on the guys PoV on what happened after the big mess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9-Major Hangover Part 1**

**Jame's PoV**

I groaned as I woke up with a major hangover. What the hell was I doing in the bar in a corner. My head was killing me. Stupid wine and card games. What happened here, it was deserted and the place was trashed. What happened. Why can't I remember. Poppy. Poppy. Poppy. Poppy. Poppy. Shit, I remember. She was kissing a guy and I think I killed the guy. She slapped me. And she ran away. What had happened after that? I don't know. Damn, I'm screwed. Atleast I didn't harm her, I think. I sniffed the air, too many familiar scents of blood. I got up and started to walk around. Dead bodies. Then I saw...Ash.

**Ash's PoV**

Someone was shaking me. My eyes fluttered opened. James. I had a head ache, a hangover. My god my head was going to explode. I looked around and my eyes grew wide. Blood. Blood. Dead bodies. What happened?

"James what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered and sat down beside me.

Why can't I remember. Mare. Mare. Mare. Mare. Someone was hurting my Mary-Lynette and I attacked him. I don't know if I killed him or not. I remember I growled at Mare with red eyes. She got scared and she called me a monster through her thoughts. She's scared of me. I scared her. No. How? I would never scare my Mare. I put my heads in my hands.

"We were monsters last night," I finally said.

"I know Ash, and sniff the air," James told me. I started to sniff the air. Lots and lots of blood. I smell Thea, Gillian, Rashel, Hannah and Maggie but I don't smell my Mare. Where are they and what happened to them?

"Why is there so much familiar scents of blood?" I asked James.

"I think their soul mates might have went berserk and killed them, that might explain the blood," he explained.

No, no, that can't happen. My cousin. Quinn. Shit. Where is he. He would never kill Rashel, the others would never give their soul mates.

"James, we need to find Quinn, he's our cousin and we need to find him," I told him as I got up and started to follow Rashel's scent to find Quinn. I don't know why I wanted to find him, I just know I had too.

**Eric's PoV**

Shit. I groaned and sat up. Major hangover. I was in a bed room in a bar. What had happened? I was leaning against the wall. In the middle of the room. I saw blood. Blood. Thea. Thea. Thea. Thea. I remembered. A drunk guy dragged Thea into this bed room. I got a knife and was going to stab the drunk guy. I don't know why something make me go nuts and Thea jumped in between me and the guy and took the blow. But why? I stabbed her in the stomach. I was too shocked and she ran out with a trail of blood. Did I kill my own soul mate? No way. I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't, I love Thea too much. I got up and walked to the door with my head exploding head ache and saw James and Ash.

"Eric, you look like crap," James pointed out.

"Thanks. What happened?" I asked.

"We hurt our own soul mates that's what," Ash informed.

"But why?" I whispered.

"We need to find the others," Ash ordered.

Me and James nodded.

I followed James and Ash as they walked out.

**Keller's PoV**

We had been moving for awhile. My legs were going to give out soon. I was really tired and I had one broken leg. Mare was sleeping on my back and I was following Poppy's driving. I caught up and signaled her to turn into that forest so we can rest and fix my leg. And that's exactly what we did. We headed into the forest and I put Mare down and changed into human form. Poppy and Jez got out and started to carry the girls out and layed them on the grass. I looked at my leg.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Damn, Keller, your leg," Poppy said. I ripped off part of my shirt and started to tie it around my leg. It should heal in a few more hours.

"Don't you guys have to do blood transfer now?" I asked.

"Yes we do," Jez answered.

"Hey Jez, are you okay yet?" Poppy asked.

"Mhm, I'll be fine, come on let's do it," Jez announced and then they went on to blood transfers. I sat there letting my leg heal and I kept watch while lost in thought. Something that happened last night didn't seem right. Why would the guys do that. And they were all berserk at the same time. It makes no sense. They weren't normal. Hm.

"Keller?"

"Ohay Mare, how you doing?" I asked.

"Nice and recharged, where are we?" Mare asked.

"Oh, we're taking a break, Poppy and Jez need to do blood transfer to the girls and my leg needs some resting," I explained.

"Oh, how is your leg?" Mare asked.

"It's okay," I replied.

Mare leaned on my shoulder and said,"This war is getting out of hand Keller."

"I know Mare, I know."

**The guys PoV and a little update on the girls ;) Next chapter is part 2. 7-10 reviews before the next chapter! So REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Major Hangover Part 2

**Hola amigos. Part 2 is here! Thanks for the reviews! 13 of them! :D I am so happy! Well you guys waited and now you get part 2. I am sorry my chapters only go a little over 1000 words. I am not that good with dragging on stories with description. My 13 year old head doesn't have much description, sorry about that. :/ Anyways 7-10 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10-Major Hangover Part 2**

**David's PoV**

Ow, why am I burning? Why is it to hot? Why does my head want to explode. Ow, major hangover. Why do I feel something sharp in my hand? I opened my eyes and screamed inside my head. My eyes, they burn! The sun was shining down on me. I sat up, rubbing at my eyes. Why was I on the roof? Where is everyone? I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked straight ahead. What had happened? I looked down and saw red. Red like blood. Dry blood. I backed away, the images of yesterday streaming through my head. Gillian. Gillian. Gillian. Gillian. Oh my god. I killed that guy. I shook my head. And then Gillian ran up here, I followed her after the guy was dead and she jumped off the roof, and I broke down and cried, now I am still here. Why didn't I jump after her? Why am I still here asking stupid questions. I dropped the knife and looked up at my own hands. Blood. I am a killer. My Gillian, hold on. I went and looked down again, the body isn't there. I don't know if my soul mate is dead or not. Oh no, how could I. What have I become! I am a predator, I killed my own kind. I can't live like this. I picked up the knife, held it to my neck. _Gillian, I'm coming for you._ I was going to slash the knife across my neck when something hit it and the knife went flying, over the roof and struck right into the pavement. I turned towards the rooftop door.

"No suicide allowed David," James warned. Ash was throwing some rocks up and down with a smirk on his face. He must have been the one who through the rocks at my knife. And Eric was just standing there.

I sank down towards the floor and sighed. They all walked over towards me and sat on their heels.

"Hey David, what happened?" Ash asked.

I put my hand toward my forehead,"I don't know, I just know Gillian might be dead. My soul mate might be gone from the face of this earth."

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"I saw her jump over the rooftop yesterday and if you look over now, her blood is there," I pointed towards the ledge. Ash walked over and looked over.

"Well, she did jump, the blood down there has her scent, but we don't know if she's dead yet, her body is not there, anyways, David, we need to get moving. Sitting here and being upset won't help anything. We need to find the other guys and then we can regroup and talked about what happened,"Ash said.

"Fine." Then we all headed for the door, searching for the other guys.

**Quinn's PoV**

My eyes opened. I was lying sprawled on the floor. A fresh delicious scent flying around the room. Mmm, I am so recharged but I have a major hangover. My head is killing me. I slowly started to stand up and I tried very hard to stifle a whimper. Blood, there was blood, and it wasn't mine. I smelled the air, Rashel. Why was Rashel's blood on the floor? What happened to her? Is she okay? I thought back. Shit. The blood is my causing. I drank from her, I drank from my soul mate. Where is she? I looked around the room. Why isn't she here? Did I suck her dry? No, I couldn't have, I wouldn't. But then where is she? Did I turn her? Oh my god, I couldn't have, she never had any of my blood. I put my head in my hands, I fucked up so badly. Damnit. My Rashel, where are you?

"Quinn?" My head snapped towards the door and I growled.

"Woah, Quinn, chill," Ash warned and he approached me along with Jame, Eric and David.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What happened in here?" James asked.

"Why is there blood on the ground?" Eric asked. I glared at him. He cringed.

"Is this Rashel's blood?" David asked and then I lunged at him, pushing him into the wall.

"You, shut the hell up David," I growled at him, his eyes went wide with shock.

I was being pulled back by James and Ash, I let them pull me away. I wasn't mad at David. I was mad at the fact that I might have hurt my soul mate and honestly the great John Quinn really wants to break down and cry now.

"Sorry David, I wasn't mad at you, I was just-"

"Hey, Quinn, it's cool. I know you're upset. I'm sorry,"David apologized.

"Hey guys, enough, we need to go find the others," Ash announced.

"Ash is right, let's go," James ordered. So then once again we were on our way to look for the other guys in the building. Rashel, please be okay.

**Thierry's PoV**

Hannah? Hannah? My hands moved right and left, feeling if Hannah was there. She wasn't. I sat up, major hangover. I looked around and saw a dead guy beside me. Where the hell is my Hannah? There was a dead guy beside me, I looked at my hands, there was blood all over them. Did I kill this man? I thought back, what had happened? Then I remembered. I was killing this man for hurting Hannah, but then she tried to approach me and I knocked her to the other side of the room by accident and I heard cracks. Her bones cracked. Damn, I hurt her, I hurt my soul mate. Where is she? She's not here. Where could she have gone?

"Thierry.." James, Ash, Eric, David and Quinn came over.

"Hey guys," I mumbled.

"Thierry, pull yourself together, we need to find the others and go find the girls, now," Ash looked me straight in the eye. I stared straight at him and saw he was right.

"Okay, we shall go find the guys and our soul mates," I said firmly. Ash grinned and put up a hand. I high fived his hand and we laughed.

"Enough girl talk goys, come on," Quinn ordered.

**Poppy's PoV**

We were now on the road again. Keller's leg finally healed and I feel better about that. We have no set destination, we're just on the run until the girls change into vampires. I am tired. Same with Jez. She sat beside me sleeping. I looked through my rear mirror and saw Keller's panther head gesturing to the near by forests. There always seems to be forests around here. We would soon be back in Vegas after this. I followed Keller into the forest. And then I stopped the car. I got out and Keller was still in panther form with Mare on her back. Mare jumped off and Keller changed back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Keller asked while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked.

"I could be better," she grinned. Jez finally got out.

"Okay, Jez, here we go again," I sighed. She sighed along with me. We pulled the girls out of the car and I was back to taking and giving blood.

**Keller's PoV**

I felt bad for Poppy and Jez having to give them so much blood. I stood there, keeping guard, letting the wind blow. I missed Galen. This problem didn't seem right. The pieces didn't fall into place. I mean the guys wouldn't do this, would they? For now we'll keep running until we're all full and recharged. I sighed loudly.

"Hey Keller, what's with the big sigh?" Mare asked beside me.

"I don't know, I'm tired of this running," I sighed.

"I know, how could the guys do this?" she asked.

"That's just the thing Mare, I don't think they did," I mentioned.

"Excuse me?"

"The guys love us, the guys we loved would never hurt us they way they did," I explained.

"Then what are you suggesting?" she asked.

"That it wasn't _exactly_ them who attacked us Mare," I raised a brow at her.

"Uhhh..."

"I'm saying, someone is messing with them," I said as I stared directly at her.

**Yippee, Keller figured it out, I love Keller! :D One more part and we go on with the story. 7-10 REVIEWS PLEASE. Thanks! 3**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Major Hangover Part 3

**Hola everyone! Thanks for the 10 reviews for chapter 10! :D You guys make me so happy.:p Anyways on with part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11-Major Hangover Part 3**

**Morgead's PoV**

I am going to kill the imbecile who gave me a major hangover. Oh wait, that was my fault. I groaned as I got up and put my hand on my head. Why was I unconscious on a field of grass? And why was there a forest entrance before me? Why was there a bar a few meters away? What was I doing here? Think Morgead, think, okay no, thinking hurts my head. Jezebel. Where is Jez? Where is everyone? God this sun was killing me. I got up and started to walk towards the bar, then I saw glass. Glass. Oh my gosh, Jez. She was trying to get away from me. She jumped the window. I was trying to hurt her. Damnit, why? I punched the brick wall continuously, damnit, why? I would never hurt Jez, I love her. I shouldn't be feeling this guilt. I would never hurt her! Jez, where are you? I want you to be here so I can say sorry. I know I sound so very cheesy but Jez I need you!

"Morgead!" someone called. I turned around and saw the guys running towards me.

"Hey..."

"How's life?" Quinn asked.

"Shitty, where are Delos and Galen?" I asked.

"We don't know, we're looking for them," David informed. I looked up to the sky, wondering where my dear Jez is.

Ash put a hand on my shoulder and said,"It's okay Morgead, we'll find the girls, we will, and we'll make it right."

I looked towards Ash and smiled. Since when did he become so deep?

"I know, I'm on a roll today, I am so deep today," he cocked a smile.

I shook my head and followed the guys as they walked away to find Delos and Galen

**Delos' PoV**

I groaned as I sat up. My head had a major hangover. Stupid wine and my stomach hurt. Why was my own blood on the ground? Why was I in this room? Where is Maggie? I leaned against the wall and sat in a fetal position. Maggie, where is Maggie? Is she hurt? Why is her blood on me? What happened? Blood-Maggie. Maggie-Blood. Oh no, I bit her, I bit my soul mate, I hurt her, and she stabbed me with a stake. The stake still in my stomach I noticed. I didn't care. Maggie isn't here, and I hurt her, I might have killed her. I don't care if this stake stays here, I don't care if I'm in pain. I was rocking back and forth in a fetal position. How could I? Why? Why? This stake in me would be a reminder, I don't hate Maggie, I loved her for hurting me, for fighting back against that monster inside me, and I hate myself for letting it get to me somehow.

"Shit, Delos!" Thierry yelled with the guys behind him. I never heard them approach.

"Why do you have a stake in stomach?" James asked as he crouched down and pulled it out. I bit my lip to stop the scream. The wound started to heal.

"I deserved it," I said simply.

"You mean you stabbed your self?" Ash cocked his head.

"No, Maggie did," I answered.

"She stabbed you?" Eric asked.

"I bit her, and she had a stake in her hand, and she needed to get away so she stabbed me, I don't blame her," I said ashamed.

"Why did you bite her?" David asked.

"I don't know, I was angry, I-"

"Delos, stop, we all went berserk yesterday, something wasn't right. Don't blame yourself for anything. We'll all get to the bottom of this later once we find Galen," Quinn explained and gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I grinned at Quinn. He was right, we need to find Galen and then we can find our soul mates and get to the bottom of this mess.

**Galen's PoV**

I was in my panther form and I had a major hangover. I think I was going to stay in this form for awhile. I remember being in a room and I bit Keller's panther leg. Wait what? I hurt Keller, no, no, how could I, I would never hurt Keller, but I did. I growled. I ran back into the building, it was a wreck. Did we do all of this? There were dead bodies, a few of them atleast. Where is Keller? Oh my, I bit one of her hind legs, that means I hurt one of her human legs, damn it. I walked around the building in my panther form deep in thought. Keller please be okay. Until I smelled vampires, must be the guys. I approached the smell and found them walking towards me.

"Hi Kitty," Quinn teased. I growled at him and pretended to attempt and bite him.

"Feisty," he said.

"Galen, change back to human form," Thierry ordered. I shook my panther head.

"Why not?" Ash asked. I shaked my tail, I didn't know how to tell them. I felt guilty, I felt bad, I missed Keller.

"Come on Galen, change back, we need to discuss what happened, why we all went berserk yesterday, somethings not right," Morgead added.

I growled in frustration and headed for one of the rooms. I changed into human form and put on some clothes that were in the room. The guys finally came in and we were silent.

"Okay, now that we're all back together, we need to discuss why we all went mad yesterday," Delos said.

"Well, discussing won't help, so why don't we go back to where it all started?" Eric suggested.

"Where's that?" David asked.

"The House," me and James said in sync.

**Keller's PoV**

The girls should be done their transformation pretty soon. We've been running for about a week already. We've only ran on deserted roads because you know a panther in the middle of the street might attract attention. We're so close to being able to get proper rest. Thea should be the first to awaken. I wonder how she'll take this. I looked through the back car window and saw someone stir. Thea, she was awake.

**Thea's PoV**

I felt weak. My body was burning. I was sitting in a moving vehicle. I didn't open my eyes. I felt weak but strong at the same time. Why did my body feel colder then usual? I finally opened my eyes. Everything was clearer, more precised. I looked at myself through the front mirror and I gasped. I looked different, paler, dead pale, but I also had the spooky beautiful look. Like Poppy. Was I...

"Hey Thea, you're finally awake?" Poppy glanced at me and back to the rode.

"Yeah, why is everything so clear though? Why do I look like you? What am I?" I asked.

"What do you think you are Thea?" Poppy asked. I thought about the question, my enhanced vision, the pale look, and some other stuff I don't know about yet. I only had one answer.

"Vampire."

**Muahahaha, Cliffie! REVIEW GUYS! 7-10. The more the merrier! :D The next chapter I think will be in parts too. Idk yet. You'll see why. :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	12. Chapter 12 Awakened

Chapter 12! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I wasn't in the mood for the internet :p. Okay on with the story. And thanks for all the great reviews! :D 7-10 reviews for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World

Enjoy!

Chapter 12-Awakened

**Poppy's PoV**

Thea knew what she was. She took a guess and she knew. We need to pull over and talk about this. I turned into a near by forest again. When you're in the middle of no where, forests are everywhere. Keller saw and decided to follow me. I drove into the forest and got off along with Jez, and sat on the grass. Thea got off and sat beside me. Keller changed back into human form and she and Mare sat down beside us in a circle.

"I am a vampire now?" Thea asked.

"Uhm, ye-" I started to answer when there was an ear splitting shriek. I turn towards the car. Gillian stepped out. I opened my mouth to say something and another scream. Rashel came out. Silence, then another scream, Hannah came out, silence, another scream, Maggie came out.

I whispered to Thea,"I think you took this better then the rest of them."

"Are we done with the screaming yet? I am almost deaf!" Keller and Mare complained.

"Sorry," they all muttered and walked over to sit down.

"This is going to be a long day," Jez muttered to me.

"Tell me about it."

"Poppy...Jez...Keller...Mare... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FOUR DO TO US?" Rashel shrieked.

"Don't look at me and Keller, we're innocent," Mare pleaded.

"Yes, thanks Mare, thanks for the support," I rolled my eyes.

"Poppy and Jez changed you guys into Vampires," Keller said firmly.

"But why?" Maggie asked.

"Because we had too..." I started.

"If we didn't you guys would be dead," Jez finished.

"Dead? How?" Gillian asked.

"Don't you guys remember what your soul mates did to you guys? They nearly killed you all! If me and Jez didn't change you guys, you guys would be dead and in heaven or hell right now!" I said clearly frustrated.

"What did the guys do to us? I don't remember anything about that.." Hannah said.

"They almost killed you guys! Thea, Eric stabbed you! Gill, you jumped a roof," I told her.

"Rashel, Quinn sucked your blood, and you got out somehow and we found you," Jez informed.

"Hannah, Thierry did something to you, causing you to break half the bones in your body!" Mare stared at her.

"And Maggie, Delos bit you and you stabbed him!" Keller finally said.

"And how do you girls know about this?" Rashel asked.

"You guys were with your soul mates, and your wounds showed it," I explained.

"I don't believe it, Eric would never do that to me," Thea argued.

"Same with David."

"And Quinn."

"And Thierry."

"And Delos, you guys are lying to us," Maggie answered.

"What? No, we're not lying to you guys! Our Soul mates hurt us too but not as much," Jez fought back.

"What are you saying? That our Soul mates don't love us and would kill us?" Gillian asked.

"No, that's not what she meant, we had to change you guys for a reason, why would we do it for no reason?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I know our Soul mates would never hurt us, you guys are lying, what type of friends lie to us?" Rashel asked.

"Oh, I know, you guys wanted us to hate our Soul mates, because you guys are jealous," Hannah put in.

"What? We have our own Soul Mates," Mare stated.

"That's it, we're going to prove to you guys that they DID hurt you guys," Jez declared.

"Well, fine do what you want, but we won't believe it, let's go guys," Rashel walked away along with Thea, Gill, Hannah and Maggie.

"That went well," I muttered.

"Hardly," Jez replied.

"How can they not remember?" Mare was close to crying.

"I don't know, we need to find the guys so we can clear this up," Keller said.

"Agreed," we all nodded.

**Ash' PoV**

We were now all back at the house, sitting in a circle thinking of what could have happened. We were drinking, but that couldn't have harmed us could it? Everyones faces deep in thought, hmm, let's try asking the people in this house. My sisters. I wonder if they saw anything funky. I'll ask Jade, I always liked her the best.

"Guys, I am going to go look around for clues," I said and went off to Jade's room. I knocked on her door.

"Jade, are you in there?" I asked.

"Yes, come in," her voice sounding stuffy.

I came in and her eyes were blood shot. I sat down and asked,"Jade, what's wrong?"

She started to cry and she hugged me and said,"Ash, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you guys in time," she replied.

"Telling us what in time?" I asked.

"That-"

"Jade!" I turned around and saw Kestrel standing by the door way. She tilted her head towards her room and Jade got up and left. Damnit Kestrel, if she never came, Jade would've told me. I headed back downstairs and said,"I got an answer... sorta."

**Sorry, Kinda short chapter. Drama, drama, drama, GO ASH! :D I like Ash and Quinn best lol. Anyways REVIEW!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	13. Chapter 13 Arrival

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been addicted to my Tumblr. LMAO. .com/ FOLLOW ME, AND I'll follow you! :D Anyways on with the story :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13-Arrival**

**Rashel's PoV**

"Where are we going?" Thea asked.

"I don't know," I replied. After we left the others, we had no idea where we were going. We had no idea how to use the Vampire Senses. It was a horror. Like awhile ago we tried to jump trees and it was terrible.

_**Flashback**_

_"Who wants to try out these new powers?" I asked._

_"I do," everyone answered. _

_"Let's try climbing and jumping those trees," Thea suggested. So we all went to climb those trees, when we all reached the top we decided to jump from one tree to another._

_"So who wants too first?" I asked._

_"I'll go," Maggie said. We all watched as Maggie jumped from the current tree, all the way over... and fell. She never made it to the other tree she fell midway. Not enough power. And so we all ended up trying to catch her before she killed herself. After that experience we decided to stick to feet, no more jumping._

_**End Flashack**_

"I have an idea, let's try and track our Soul Mates," Gillian suggested.

"But how?" Hannah asked.

"We're in the middle of no where, we left the other girls who actually know how to get around, I guess we'll wait until they find us," I sighed.

Maybe leaving them wasn't the best idea ever. Quinn where are you? Suddenly I felt the Silver Cord.

(**Quinn**/_Rashel)_

**Rashel? Rashel? Is that you?**

_Quinn?_

**Oh my god, Rashel, I am so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to, honest.**

_Wait, you hurt me?_

**You don't remember?**

_No.._

**Anyways, where are you?**

_I don't know. Quinn please come find us, we left Poppy and we don't know how to get home._

**Don't worry Rashel, we'll find you eventually. Promise.**

Then suddenly the cord was broken.

"I just got ahold of Quinn, but now I lost him," I sighed, and all the girls looked at me.

**Poppy's PoV**

We were now making our way back to Las Vegas without the other girls. We had to solve this problem before we do anything else. We were pretty close to the Redfern's Household now. I just hoped Rashel and the others can stay out of trouble for awhile.

"Poppy, we have a problem," Keller announced from the drivers seat.

"What?" I asked.

"We ran out of gas," Jez informed.

"How far off are we?" Mare asked.

"50 Km's away," Keller said.

"Okay then, lt's take it by foot. Me and Jez will run and I guess you have to carry Mare again Keller," I said.

"Okay," she agreed.

We all got off the car and started to run towards our destination.

**Quinn's PoV**

Damnit I lost connection with Rashel. We were all still in the living room, figuring out what to do next.

"I just talked to Rashel, she and some other girls are in the middle of no where and have no idea how to get home," I informed.

"Well, then we need t go find them," Delos insisted.

"No, we can't yet," James said.

"Why not?" Delos asked.

"Because Mare is coming," Ash said.

"Same with Poppy," James agreed.

"And Jez," Morgead announced.

"And Keller," Galen mumbled.

"They are getting closer as we speak, we wait until they come, and we decide what happens from there," Ash ordered.

"We still don't know what happened to us back there," Morgead stated.

"Then we have to pray they will hear us out and not kick our asses," James smirked.

**Keller's PoV**

We finally reached the house, and I could feel Galen on the inside.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

They all nodded. I decided not to be civilized kick open the door instead of knocking. The door flew opened and we walked in. We headed towards the living room and all the guys sat there staring at us.

"Hello boys," Poppy greeted while leaning against the wall.

"Care to do some explaining?" I asked.

Ash opened his mouth to say something but then it shut again.

"Start talking before we kick your sorry asses," Jez threatened.

"Come on Jez, let's just sit down and t-" Morgead started.

"Shut up Morgead," Jez hissed.

"Okay, okay," he backed down.

"Guys just sit down so we can talk please? What happened that night, was really confusing," Ash begged.

"We should just listen," Mare whispered to me.

"Fine, we'll listen," I said as us girls sat on opposite ends of the guys.

We sat there in silence, I was geting ready to speak when Jade ran into the room, bruised, beaten up, gagged, and crying.

Ash got up immediately and ran to her, taking off the gag.

"Jade what happened?" he asked.

"Ash.." she cried.

**Cliffie! Review guys! Sorry this chapter was kinda boring and short! :P **  
**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**  
**-Leann :3**


	14. Chapter 14 Ambushed

**SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS. I'VE BEEN SOO LAZY! Anyways! CHAPTER 14. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14-Ambushed**

**Jade's PoV**

"Ash..." I cried. I was in pain. I was able to get away when they weren't looking.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Rowan, Kestrel and Timmy attacked me."

"Timmy?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Ash, you remember in the room, I was going to tell you something, and Kestrel interrupted? Well, I got in trouble for almost spilling the secret," I explained.

"What secret?" Ash asked.

"You-" I started, but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Something was controlling my brain. It was biting at me, causing me pain. I screamed.

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" Ash yelled.

The pain was excruciating. I felt like I was being burned alive. The world started to spin, my vision started to go woozy, then I blacked out.

**Kestrel's PoV**

That was way to close.

"You done?" Rowan asked.

"Yah, I got Jade to shut up," I answered.

"What did you do?" Rowan asked.

"Hacked into her brain," I said.

"What?"

"Mmm, I jumped into her head, and started sending random signals, that would drive her crazy, she should be out for a few hours," I explained.

"Oh, does that mean we make a run for it now?" Rowan asked.

"Uhm, yes it does, let's go."

**Poppy's PoV**

Jade was now laying in bed. Something had happened to her, but we don't know what. We were all now sitting in the living room. We decided not to mention the other situation due to the fact of what happened to Jade.

"Shouldn't we go find Rowan and Kestrel?" I blurted.

"Already done, they aren't home anymore," Ash sighed.

"Then shouldn't we find them? They hurt Jade," Mare narrowed her eyes.

"I know, but first we need to go find the other girls," Ash argued.

Quinn's head snapped up.

"I can't reach Rashel's thoughts anymore, so how are we going to find them?" Quinn asked.

"Well, from the bar, we drove north, so we keep going north then," Keller declared.

After that, everyone started to pack into the cars, everyone else was following my car which had me, James, Keller, Galen, Mare, Ash, Jez and Morgead. None of us had forgiven our Soul mates yet, it's just right now we really had no choice. James was looking at me, and I knew he wanted me to forgive him. But I wouldn't, not yet, not until I know the truth. Jamie, I'm sorry.

**Rashel's PoV**

"Being a vampire sucks!" Maggie exclaimed.

"That's because you fell off a tree," Thea teased.

"Where are we walking? We've been walking in the same direction for hours! We're getting farther away from everybody else by the second," Hannah complained.

"Would you guys just shut up? We can't stand in one place forever, we need to find a town or city," I snapped.

Everyone around me was so clear. The smell was so precise. My skin was so pale. My throat was burning. Blood. I needed it now. I started to run, into the forest. Searching for blood.

"Rashel! Rashel, where are you going?" I heard someone called. I didn't care, I couldn't control myself, I needed the blood now. If I didn't I would die.

**Hannah's PoV**

"Guys stop chasing her, leave her alone," I said. Suddenly, we all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Why?" Gillian asked.

"Because she needs blood, we're vampire remember?" I answered.

"Then why aren't we going berserk for blood?" Maggie asked.

"Mm, I guess we're not hungry yet," I smirked. We just stood there, the entrance to the forest in front of us. I started to sniff the air, I just got these powers but something wasn't right. I listened to the wind blowing, then suddenly I saw it. We all backed up to each other, and we saw a grey shadow circling us.

"What is that?" Thea asked with a whisper.

"I don't know," I replied. The thing was inching closer, and closer then suddenly a scream. I looked at all of us, it wasn't us, it was-

"Rashel," Maggie whispered. What ever the thing was it was fast, what was it? I looked at the grey shadow and saw something brown moving along with it. A stake.

"Shit guys, watch out, it has a stake!" I yelled, but I was too late, there was a scream. I snapped my head around and saw Maggie on the ground, stake in her stomach. I turned back to the grey figure and suddenly a bunch of stakes were flying at us, one by one, we got hit and the pain hit me. I blacked out.

**Jez' PoV**

"I smell them, stop the car here," Jez ordered. Poppy immediately stopped the car and we all got out, the others who were behind us got out too. Then suddenly the strong scent of blood hit me.

"There's blood," Quinn whispered.

"No shit sherlock," I answered.

"Let's follow the scent," Ash ordered.

The others started to search, I stood there, smelling and listening to my surroundings. Something, it was a trap.

"GUYS! TRAP!" I yelled. But before I could figure out if they heard me or not, I felt an arm around my neck, and a piece of cloth by my nose with a sweet scent, I inhaled it and blacked out completely.

**Woah I switched between a lot of PoV. Sorry! I am like really stumped with ideas! Review! Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	15. Chapter 15 Attacked

**SOOO, it has been like years or months since I updated, sorry, I just lost the inspiration to write, I decided to re-read my own stories and saw how interesting they actually were, so I'll continue writing just for you guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World.**

**Chapter 15-Attacked**

**Ash' PoV**

"Jez!" I yelled. I heard her scream and she completely disappeared.. where did she go?

"Ash.." Quinn started.

"Yeah, I know, Jez is gone," I replied.

"Yo, heads up," Morgead warned.

My vampire senses kicked into action and I sniffed the air, an unfamiliar scent, what is this stupid smell? I then suddenly heard tears. I turned around and saw Mare on the ground. Keller's arms were around her. I approached Mare with caution and crouched down.

"Mare, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

She sobbed, and sobbed, then she let her body collapse me, Keller let go of her. I caught her and let her cry. I looked at Keller and she shrugged. I sniffed the air again and I finally realized something. I looked at everyone and Quinn nodded. This scent in the air... has Mare's scent. But how?

**Jez's PoV**

Oh god, where am I? I tried opening my eyes, but when I did, it was pitch dark. Suddenly the lights flickered on or they did in my head. Images came to me, and I knew what they were, they were my worst nightmares, images of my mother flew into my head, terrible images that I never wanted to remember, my head pounded, I was driven crazy in my head, I "screamed" but the images wouldn't go away. Who is doing this to me? These images were killing me slowly, I had to get, get, get.. for some strange reason, I was feeling tired and tired, in my own head. I can't hang on anymore.. I can't. Someone save me, _Morgead! Please save me, before, before.._

**Morgead's PoV**

I froze. I fell down onto my knees.

"Morgead!" Eric approached.

I breathed hardly, what is this pain? Jez? Jez? What's happening to her? This pain in my chest, holy crap, is she sending her pain to me? Or is she calling me? From a meter away, Ash looked at me. Quinn came towards me.

"Hey man, are you okay?" he asked.

"Ugh, theres this pain in my chest, and I hear Jez's voice in my head. I don't know why.."

"Can you follow her call?" Ash asked from a distance.

"No, I can't."

Suddenly, Keller announced that something wasn't right. So she left, and Thierry offered to go with her.

**Keller's PoV**

Something wasn't right, I hear things, strange things in this area, Thierry was behind me.

"Keller, what's wrong?"

"Theres something still here.. I'm trying to find it.." I replied.

The scent of this smell is coming from.. I turned back the direction that we came from and the scent got stronger.. I was just there.. oh no.. noo.. it was a trap, they were luring us away, but who? And why?

"Keller.. it-" Thierry started.

"Yes, I know, it was a trap, we gotta get back fast.." I said as we both sprinted back in the opposite direction.

**Ash's PoV**

Something was approaching quickly, that smell was getting stronger.

"Guys, get ready to run.." I announced as something jumped right at us.

**Sorry really short chapter, I have to go to sleep, but tomorrow I promise to give you guys a longer chapter. read and review please. Thank you!:D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	16. Chapter 16 Reveal

**I decided that I had some free time so I'm going to give you guys chapter 16. Read and review, thx. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16-Reveal**

**Quinn's PoV**

I swear to god, I am gonna punch Ash in the face! He told us to brace ourselves, I knew I didn't smell anything weird approaching, but something was coming...

_**Flashback**_

_"Guys, get ready to run," Ash had said._

_In a split second, something jumped at Ash, I was getting ready to pounce when I noticed what it was. Ash started to scream, some vampire he was. I heard a rustling behind us, I turned around to see Keller and Thierry coming back. Keller looked around and saw Ash, and she started to laugh. _

_"Ash, calm down, theres nothing bad," Mare said._

_"Get this stupid thing off of me!" Ash screamed._

_"If you stopped moving, maybe I can get it off!" Mare shouted._

_I sighed and grabbed the chipmunk off of Ash' face and threw it far away._

_"Some vampire you are," I teased Ash._

_"Quinn..." Ash started._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"Shut up," Ash warned._

_**End Flashback**_

Right now, we were all sitting there, Keller was still laughing her ass off at Ash, and Ash was growling at her. Mare had stopped crying and was now leaning on Ash. She wouldn't tell us why she broke down and started to cry, I guess some things are best left unsaid.

**Thierry's PoV**

This was all too strange. A chipmunk? There had to be more to it... that chipmunk itself wasn't normal, why would it jump on Ash like that? Then it hit me like a bang. I got up and left the group without one word. I went to find that chipmunk, I followed its smell and I found it. I attacked it and sliced it up into pieces. And there was a piece of paper, and it had "that smell." I picked up the piece of paper and brought it back to everyone else.

**Ash' PoV**

Stupid chipmunk, ugh, I never liked those things. But, what did I smell? I knew there was something there.. Thierry got up and left and a few minutes later he came back with a note in his hands.

"This was in the chipmunk," he announced. I took the paper and I knew this was the scent in the air.

I read the note out loud,

"_Your friends are very fun to torment, there's so much to make them feel pain. Oh how I enjoy to see their pain._

_-Unknown"_

**Rashel's PoV**

My eyes fluttered opened, my head was throbbing, it was a dark place. I couldn't remember anything, except for the pain.. Suddenly the lights flickered on, I saw, I saw, I saw, I saw, a mermaid? No, it was a Vampire, like me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"If I told you, it would be no fun," the vampire said.

"Let me go," I whispered.

"Can't do."

"What are you?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the vampire stated and suddenly a pain struck me, images flew into me, images that I had never wanted to see again.

"You, you, you, are the Vampire of-" Before I could finish, I screamed at the last image and everything went black.

**Thea's PoV**

I know this place, I grew up here, with Blaise, it's a place that I never want to see again, please stop sending me these images, why are these images coming back now? Someone help me.

**Jame's PoV**

My arm was around Poppy, we were all sitting there and thinking, I just remembered something, the way everything was happening, the disappearances, can only be the work of one person I know.

"Mare," I called.

"Yeah James?"

"Your mom.." I started.

Mare's eyes got larger, and her pupils got smaller, she started to put her hands on here head and started to shake.

"Mare, what's wrong," Ash asked with a worried expression. Mare looked like she was having a seizure. I think I am right. Only one person can do this. Only one. Everyone looked at me, as Mare screamed and completely blacked out. Ash put Mare down and lunged for me. With my Vampire speed, I avoided it. He kept coming at me until I just stopped evading him. He pinned me against the closest tree.

"Ash, leave James alone," Poppy begged.

"Poppy, stay out of this, Ash, chill man," I warned.

"What the hell did you do to Mare, James?" Ash growled

"I didn't do anything to her, I was testing something."

"Testing? What the hell?"

"Ugh, Ash, I THOUGHT you'd know, considering you're her soul mate."

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Do you know who Mare's mom is?" I asked.

"No I don't, do you?" Ash asked.

"Yah, I do, she raised me before for a few years, nightmares.." I started.

"Did you just say nightmare?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"You have got to be friggin' kidding me.. Mare's mom is the goddess of Nightmares? That's not good."

**EXACTLY 1000 WORDS! :D R&R**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	17. Author's Note

**So, I realized I like ditched this story and never continued writing. I'M SO SORRY. It's like what? Been a year? :( I've been re-reading this story and realized that people do love the story, but I dunno if I should, so if people say they want me to continue, I'll continue for you guys. Private message me or leave a review and if I get enough "yes" then I'll continue writing the story. :) Many apologies to you readers out there!**

-Leann


	18. Chapter 18 Flashback 101

**HEEEEYO! According to you guys you want me to continue writing so I will! It took me awhile to figure out what the hell I was writing since I forgot. LOL. If you guys are anime fans, please R&R this story: .net/s/7196910/1/Twist_of_Fate It's one of my newer stories base on the anime of D. Gray-Man and I love writing that story but since no ones reading it, it makes me sad since I actually really wanted to continue writing it. Anyways back to Night World! :3 This chapter is actually going to be about Jame's. R&R**

**Sportno1: I don't understand your question :S And thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 - Flashback 101:**

**Ash' PoV**

"Jame's that isn't possible! Mare is human. 100% human nothing else. She's not mutant or anything. NO WAY," I freaked out.

"How can you be so sure?" James asked.

"Because I just know, it's Mare, my sweet Mare," I answered.

Poppy walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay Ash, everything will be made clear soon. James why do you think this?"

"Mare's mom raised me when I was a child. I know it. That face. She use to torture me with nightmares but she did love me.. I think," James wondered.

James looked down at Mare who was in the arms of Keller.

"Let's see how far back it went..." James pondered.

"Hurry up and get to the point James," Ash growled.

"Okay, okay." James closed his eyes and started talking.

**Jame's PoV**

_*Flashback*_

_I remember these days as it was yesterday. I was a young teen. Young.. so very young.. _

_"James! Get over here now!"_

_I sighed in disgust,"Yes ma'am," I approached her praying for the day that I wouldn't have to see her wretched face again. Beside her was a young girl, only about 4or 5 years old. She was standing beside that lady like she was her best friend._

_"You filthy little child take care of my daughter, she needs a friend," the women said," You owe me this much, I took you in, took care of you, fed you.."_

_"And been a total b**** to me," I muttered. Suddenly I was hit with a blast of nightmares, nightmares that I never wanted to remember._

_"Watch what you say, or I will kill you with your own thoughts in a blink of an eye," she started to laugh hysterically._

_"Mommy, why you hurt him?" the little girl asked._

_"Little one, you will never understand me," the women answered._

_"But Mommy, you're the Goddess of Nightmares, a Queen," the little girl smiled. Suddenly the women slapped the little across the face. I gasped. The little girl fell to the floor and started crying. Out of pity, I ran to the girl and asked,"Are you okay?" The little girl continued to cry in my arms._

_"How could you slap your own daughter like that?" I glared at her._

_"She deserved it."_

_"What has this innocent child ever done to deserve the pain you just gave her?" I asked._

_"Anyone, even my daughter, who reveals my secrets will be punished, I was being lenient already."_

_"What? You're actually a Goddess? You? You ugly piece that people call a women?" I asked disgustingly._

_"Haha, you watch that dirty mouth of yours James, I can kill you any moment I want with your own thoughts, yes I am the Goddess of Nightmares, but you have no idea what that means, you don't know the extent of my powers, you know nothing you stupid child," she spat at me as she walked away._

_I picked up the little girl and walked her outside towards the nearby lake._

_"Are you okay?" I asked again._

_She shook her head._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"Do you love that lady?"_

_She nodded._

_"But she hurt you."_

_"But she gave birth to me," the little girl answered._

_I stared at her._

_"Why are your hands so cold Mr?" the little one asked._

_"I'll tell you one day when you're older," I smiled._

_"Can you kiss my little cheek better Mr?"_

_Did this little girl just ask me to kiss her..._

_"Please?" the little girl begged,"Mommy always use to kiss my boo-boos better, always, until she became this."_

_"What do you mean before?" I asked._

_"I don't know.. can you do it?" she asked._

_I knelt down to her level and kissed the little girls cheek._

_"Yay! Thank you Mr, I feel better now," she jumped happily._

_"Sweetie, would you stop calling me Mr? I'm only like 17..." I can't even remember my own age. Oh god._

_"Really? You look old to me," she pondered._

_"Thanks for the compliment."_

_"Mr, what is your name?" she asked._

_"James, and what is yours?"_

_"My name? My mommy only calls me Mare," she said."_

_"Mare makes me think of a sheep, how about I fully name you Mary-Lynette?"_

* * *

_*end flashback*_

That was what happened a few years ago..

"Wow, that is so cute James," Poppy hugged me. I put my arms around her.

"Wait.. so you kissed my soul mate?" Ash asked with a glare.

"Dude, chill, she asked me to, she was only a child," I answered.

"You son of a-" Ash started.

"ASH!" a deafening call went out.

**There you go chapter 17! Hope you enjoy it. More coming soon. R&R.**

**-Leann :3**


	19. Chapter 19 AN

Okay, please don't kill me. It's finally summer, and I got this sudden urge to continue this story. I apologize to everyone for the big time lapse in between each chapter. I probably will be updating more often now and hope you guys are okay with that. I pretty much have a continuation kinda, already scattered around in my head. But I want to ask you guys, what do you guys want to see? Any suggestions? Because this is for the readers of course. I'll probably be writing up the next chapter after this, and post tomorrow or something? Once again I apologize.


	20. Chapter 19 Surprise

**Hey guys.**

**Disclaimer: -insert here-**

**Chapter 19: Surprise**

**Mare's PoV**

"Ash, grow up, leave James alone," I ordered Ash. Ash sat down in defeat. I loved him and all but he was truly an idiot. But I guess that's why I love him.

Everyone went quiet, thinking about what James had just announced to the group. All of this confused me. Based on what James said, I might not even be human. I might be some freak of nature that no one had ever discovered. But my mom, she was a Vampire with a specific power. That doesn't make her any less vampire, does it? And my dad, he was human. I'm sure of it. might be wrong. Wait, so does that make me a human/vampire? But I have no vampire abilities. Don't half beings have powers from each kind? Omg, what's with all of these questions. I'm killing my own brain.

I felt a squeeze on my right arm. I looked up. Keller.

"It's gonna be okay Mare, whatever you are, you're still gonna be Mare, always," Keller smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, we're gonna track that ***** of a mother and bring back the other girls," Ash declared. I just took in what Ash had called my mother.

My mother wasn't always a evil vampire, she use to be sweet, loving and caring, like any other mom. But one day, it all just stopped. I didn't know why.

Everyone else glared at Ash for being so inconsiderate, and James felt the need to round house kick Ash to the next century. We all laughed at that.

"Thanks James," I thanked. "Any time, Mare." I realized that James and I are closer than I even realized. He's like an older brother, even though we haven't been in contact for a very long time. He's still that same boy I knew when I was younger. Except I aged and he's still handsome. Poppy is sure one lucky girl, and he's one lucky guy. Actually, maybe, we're all lucky. All of us here. Poppy, Thea, Rashel, Gillian, Keller, Jez, Hannah, Maggie and along with their soul mates. We all had our ups/downs but I still think we're all made for each other.

A sound from the trees had us all whipping our heads around, it was Ash. He was picking leaves off of his clothes and when I saw him, I immediately got up, and threw my arms around him. He went stiff for a second, then his hands instantly went around me in a protective embrace.

"Ash, you big oaf, why do you say the stupidest things?" I asked against his shoulder.

"Because I know that no matter what I say, you'll always love me," he said with a teasing tone.

I punched him in the arm, and walked back toward the group who all smiled at our little "scene."

**Keller's PoV**

The exchange between Ash and Mare was heartwarming. Hopefully, Galen and I soon make up. Suddenly the wind around us picked up. Blowing heavily, and the temperature dropped. The scent in the air changed drastically. Everything was mixed together, and determining each others scents was now very difficult.

"What is this wizardry?" Quinn asked.

"She's here." I looked over to James who had just made the statement.

"Who is here?" All the guys beside James asked at once.

"My mother," Mare answered as she got up and sprinted against the wind.

"MARE!" Ash called as he chased after his soul mate.

"Soo.. are we gonna go after them?" Delos asked. We all looked at each other with a look that said,"Nah, let Ash die."

"I wish,"Quinn answered the looks,"But Mare is there too." With that, everyone got up and ran after the couple. I ran behind a tree, and shapeshifted into my panther form and followed the others. As we got closer, a fog started to form, and it soon got so thick that not even my panther eyes let me see 1 meter in front of me. I realized what predicament this was. I was now crippled. My sight was dead, my nose was dead, all I had were my four legs, the only thing that kept me moving blindly into what I knew was a trap. I just hope that everyone else was gonna be okay. And that we would all make it out of this...alive.

**Rashel's PoV**

****The painful images finally subsided, that women was gone for now. I looked over to my friends, they were all unconscious. Clearly, they had been attacked to. I pulled my arms, and realized they were binded together with chains. Even my vampire strength couldn't break them. My throat burned. Damn vampire traits, needing blood to survive. How are we gonna get out of this I wondered. Oh, Quinn, I really wish I could be in your arms right now. I really, really do. The door suddenly broke down and my thoughts dispersed. I looked at the figure appearing.

"Quinn?" I asked with surprise.

"Did someone call for a rescue team?" He smiled a brilliant smile.

There you have it. R&R


End file.
